25 Days of Christmas: WWE Style
by Varmint
Summary: 25 days of small one-shots between random WWE Superstars with one or two words being the focus. Let Christmas Miracles dominate all throughout the WWE. Slash, Het and also friendships. Day 18: Milk and Cookies.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Skittles and Smiles: John CenaxJeff Hardy**

"Jeff!" John Cena yelled, angry as he saw the paint that now covered his face.

Said Hardy giggled as he took off running, not wanting the older man to catch him. He quickly raced out of his locker room and into the hall way, only to find John a few feet away from him. So, being the smart man he was, Jeff took off running.

"Get back here!" John yelled, growling as the other man shook his head in the middle of his running.

"Gonna have to catch me first!"

And with that the chase began, a race which got most wrestlers wondering why Jeff had even wanted to paint Cena's face. Jeff only got a few days to visit the WWE roster before he had to go back to TNA, and he had; oddly enough; decided to play pranks on mostly everyone he could find.

"You're cheating!" John pouted just as Jeff threw a shocked AJ Lee at him, which only got a laugh from Jeff.

"It's not cheating if a referee didn't see it!" Jeff yelled back and continued running, ducking out of catering as soon as he could.

John stopped running right then, getting an idea from Jeff's words.

"Cheating doesn't count, huh?"

* * *

"Ooh, Skittles!" Jeff squealed as he saw the red bag lying on the floor in the middle of a barely used hallway. "Now who would leave you poor babies in the middle of the hallways all alone?"

Even though he had grown and matured, there was one thing Jeff Hardy could never leave, and that was his love for Skittles.

And as he bent over to pick up the candy from the floor, he failed to miss the man creeping over to him. But, when he did find the man and gasp, it was too late.

"Gotcha!" John yelled as he hugged Jeff tightly, getting a scream from the younger man.

"Let me go! Let me go! This is cheating!" Jeff screamed, thrashing in John's arms.

John smirked at the younger's words, and whispered into his ear, "It's not cheating if a ref didn't see it."

Jeff gasped and stilled at John's words, which got a genuine smile from the older. "Not nice when it happens to you, huh?"

"No..."

John chuckled as he placed Jeff down, turning him around and ruffling his hair. "No matter how much you grow, you'll always be my Jeffro, you know?"

Jeff smiled slightly at John's words, "My cheating, Skittle-loving, elf-like Jeffro."

And the smile that Jeff gave him was so worth the chase he had with the youngest Hardy.

**Please review and tell me if you'd like to see any specific one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Mistletoe and Holly: Punk x Kelly Kelly**

The early Christmas party in the WWE was a fun one, with superstars from both the past and the present interacting and mingling, choosing to make the most of the party as they enjoyed the live music from the various talented superstars. It wasn't easy to get everyone on the current roster together for the party, but it was even harder to find most of the alumni and find a date where they could all meet.

Jeff Hardy and John Cena swayed from side to side as they joked with Randy Orton, Undertaker, Kane, Triple H and Rey Mysterio, remembering the old days when they were all still on the same roster. Michelle McCool and Lala were catching up, all the while Matt Hardy and MVP renewed their rivalry with Xavier Woods and R-Truth refereeing.

The younger superstars eagerly listened to 'war' stories from the retired wrestlers who were willing to speak, while the current veterans drifted all around. One of said drifters was none other than CM Punk, sipping his can of Pepsi as he went from group to group, laughing at the funny stories, shaking his head at the stupid ones, and rolling his eyes at some of the competitions

"Come on, Punk! I'm sure you'll be a good Pizza counting Diva!" MVP called out as Punk shook his head, walking away from the pizza eating competition that was about to start.

Matt was already seated and waiting for MVP, all the while Xavier cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck, also preparing to partake in the contest. Somehow the older wrestlers had lured him into their rivalry and now the young man was getting ready to take them on.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Maria and Ashley'll be more than happy to count your pizzas, boys!" Punk answered as he saluted to the women, who only shook their heads and went back to talking.

Even though the WWE had changed so much, and so many different wrestlers had passed through it's rings, but the men and women that were able to last never changed. That was amazing.

Punk made his way through the different bodies on the floor, stopping every once in a while to chat with anyone, but continued moving, never stopping as if a foreign object pulled him closer and closer to the exit.

And just as he was about to leave the party and go through the exit, Kelly Kelly walked in. And it just happened to be through the same door he tried to walk out of.

"Um... Hey..." She blushed lightly, looking up at the small smile Punk gave her.

"Hey, Kelly." He answered, waving awkwardly back. "Um... How's it going?"

Kelly looked into the party and saw everyone partying the night away, only to ask herself why she had arrived so late. No one had seemed to change and she was one of them. There was no way she should've missed out on the party.

"It's been going well. You know." Kelly lamely answered back, her gaze flickering to Punk before it returned to the pizza competition.

Matt was already on his third pizza, with Xavier and MVP stuck on their second.

"Uh, how about you?" She asked, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You know, just busy fighting off crazy, bearded red-necks." Punk chuckled back, scratching the back of his neck as he looked up.

And he frowned.

Kelly, noticing the frown, also looked up, and gasped.

Right in the top of the doorframe hung a particularly shiny mistletoe, seemingly glinting as if to wink at the two wrestlers.

"Well... Um..." Kelly stuttered, quickly looking away to the pizza contest.

Now Matt was celebrating on the table with Xavier, all the while R-Truth and MVP groaned in disgust.

"Guess we have to... _Kiss_... Heh heh... now..." She drug out lamely, looking up at Punk with slightly hopeful eyes.

Punk nodded, and slowly leaned his head down, which made Kelly close her eyes as she lifted her head to meet his lips. But, after a few seconds of nothing, Kelly opened her eyes to find Punk smirking.

"Fun fact, mistletoe's actually the white one. This one's holly."

And with that Punk left the Christmas party, leaving Kelly blushing and dumbfounded.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" Eve was now walking towards Kelly, smiling because she was finally able to see her old friend.

Kelly looked away from Eve at Punk's back, then turned around to Eve and smiled. "Nothing, just this annoying mistletoe."

"You should be careful with that." Eve pointed out, grabbing her wrist to pull her deeper into the party. "You don't want to get caught under there with any weirdoes."

"No... I wouldn't..."

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Grinch Dean Ambrose x Kaitlyn**

The day after the Christmas party, Kaitlyn was still sulking. She had known that an engagement right before Christmas would be a bad idea, but she never thought it would happen like this. Christmas had never been good for her, and each year seemed to worsen. When she was five, her Christmas tree burned down because her toy car somehow lit up. When she was ten, her best friend moved away and her dug was run over. And when she was fifteen, she found out her boyfriend was gay. Right on her bed. Still, every single year of her life, Christmas was bad and she didn't understand why.

And now, she found out her fiancée cheated on her. With Chyna, of all the women in the party!

Well, she broke up with him and shooed her ring no ring should ever be and now she was just sulking around all day. Most of her colleagues allowed her to mope, seeing most were too hung-over to deal with and some just didn't care, but there were three that just would not stop trying to make her smile.

"Oh, come on! You're my sister, Kaitlyn! Sister from another mister!" Seth Rollins was following her around anywhere she went, along with his other psychotic friends, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.

"Go away, Seth!" Kaitlyn growed, passing her hand through her disheveled hair. "And take your dogs, too."

Dean only quirked an eyebrow as Roman stayed stony-faced, Seth being the only one to react. "These guys aren't dogs! Annoying? Yes! Dogs? No!"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and continued walking away. But, from the corner of her eyes she could see the members of the Shield still following her, quiet as they allowed her a chance to calm down.

The four continued in silence as Kaitlyn led them all around the hotel, going into arcades and restaurants, with Kaitlyn trying her best to shake them off.

"Kaitlyn, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to lose us." Dean smirked with his arms crossed, Seth frowning beside him as Roman just stared on.

She only rolled her eyes and went to walk away, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. "Wait a minute, Kate. Why are you so mad?"

"Yeah, it's Christmas! Who doesn't like that!?" Seth exclaimed, causing her eyebrow to twitch.

"I don't."

This caused even Roman's eyes to widen, the three men shocked at Kaitlyn's confession.

"You... Don't?" Seth looked like a kicked puppy, his eyes wide and shocked.

"No. I don't." She crossed her arms, jutting her hip to the side.

"Why?" Seth spoke in a choked manner.

"Christmas hasn't been very good to me. Let's just leave it at that."

Seth glared and shook his head, then grabbed Roman's wrist and left, dragging the Samoan behind him.

Kaitlyn almost smiled as two of the three men finally left her alone, but then saw Dean and how he was smirking at her.

"What?"

"You know, even though you don't like Christmas, it doesn't mean you have to be so adamant about people wanting to make you smile." He answered, taking a step towards her.

She didn't take one back, really wanting to be left alone. "I can be so adamant if I want to. Now could you please leave me alone?"

He then kissed her cheek, smiling at her blush. "I'll leave you alone, Grinch. But remember, the Shield's always here for you, even if you don't want us to be."

With that Dean walked away, leaving Kaitlyn to place her hand on her cheek and stare after him. Then, after a few seconds, she smiled. Maybe she doesn't have to be miserable this Christmas.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Walmart: Undertaker and Stephanie**

She knew it was a bad idea as soon as the words had left Hunter's mouth. She had just known it.

He had said that they should go Christmas shopping for all the WWE roster, just to show how much the Authority really appreciated the wrestlers and wanted to make them happy.

His friends, Shawn, John, and Edge weren't so weary about going, but Stephanie and the Undertaker were.

"Come on, Steph! Look, we'll take Taker with us so you can have a 'mature' adult with you and you won't feel so out of place!"

Stephanie had allowed the trip, hoping that Hunter's brain would agree with his hear; which was supposed to want gifts for the roster; but now she saw how badly she had been mistaken.

"They were supposed to look for gifts for the kids. Not themselves." Undertaker sighed, shaking his head as he saw Shawn shooting at John with a Nerf gun.

Stephanie found it kind of odd how the imposing man called the Superstars kids, but she knew that it just meant he saw them as family. And she really couldn't him fault him for that.

"That's Hunter and Shawn for you. I just can't believe Edge and John have been sucked in, too." Stephanie shook her own head, arms crossed as she saw Edge hitting Hunter with Sheamus Brawling Body while yelling in a bad Irish accent.

"Maybe we should've just bought them all gift cards. Or at least we should have never come to Walmart.

Stephanie turned to him now and smiled, making him raise an eyebrow, silently asking 'What?'

"What?" He asked after a few seconds of her smiling at him.

"Nothing... Just..." She shrugged her shoulders and went to look back at the adults who were acting like children, finding John and Edge ganging up against the members of DX. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being the only sane friend Hunter has."

Undertaker smirked at this, then asked, "Really? Doesn't he have any other sane friends?"

She shook her head, answering with, "Kane's still insane, Ric isn't here anymore, Randy is... Well, he's Randy, and the rest have been lost."

Undertaker shook his head, then frowned when he found four security guards nearing the fighting men.

"We're leaving them, aren't we?" He asked, not even looking at Stephanie.

"Quoting Steve Austin, 'Hell yeah!'. You have the keys, right?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

And they left the four men to fight the security guards alone, while they went to Walgreens and just bought everyone gift cards and Christmas cards.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5: Ornaments: 3MB **

Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre just watched as the leader of their small band, Heath Slater, paced forward and back, not sure if they should do anything to stop the redhead.

"AJ just don't get it! Why is this happening?" Heath's Southern twang was growing thicker and thicker as he moved from side to side.

"I do not understand, Heath." Jinder stuttered out, holding his hands up in confusion.

"Course you wouldn't!" Heath spouted off before he could even realize he was yelling at his best friend.

"Mate, stop yer yelling. Please." Drew was the one who spoke now, making to move towards Heath.

"Ah just don't get it you two! How come we can't decorate our hotel room?"

Jinder and Drew were left silent at the comment, shocked into silence.

"You are fighting," Jinder started.

"Because you can't _decorate_ the room?" Drew finished, cocking in eyebrow.

"Well... Yeah." Heath now stopped the pacing and turned to them, pouting. "How come we can't decorate? It's already Christmas."

Both Drew and Jinder just shook their heads and went back to what they were doing before, leaving Heath to pout even more.

"Oh, come on guys! I even have the ornaments!"

**Sorry about not updating yesterday but things got tough.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Elves: Kane x Daniel Bryan x Brie Bella**

Kane smiled as he saw Daniel Bryan playing with his fiancee, Brie Bella, both laughing as they tried to make cookies.

Tried being the keyword. There was flour all over the kitchen and eggs were broken on the counter. The cream cheese had somehow ended up on the ceiling and the butter seemed to be the only ingredient that made it into the bowl.

"Kane! Help!" Brie squealed as Daneil grasped her by her waist.

Kane raised an eyebrow as Brie called to him, somewhat surprised at this.

When Daniel first brought Brie into their relationship, she had been nervous most of the time and barely spoke with Kane. It seemed more like Daniel had to separate relationships instead of only one with two other people.

"The monster won't help you, Brie! He's mine!" Daniel exclaimed, then gasped and let her go after she had bitten his arm. "Hey, that's cheating!"

Brie giggled as she ran to Kane, jumping into the large man's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You lost him, Danny Boy. He's _mine _now!" She smirked evilly at him, then turned to Kane with big, puppy eyes. "Aren't you, Kane?"

The man smirked down at her and nodded, chuckling, "Of course I am, Brie."

Daniel gasped in a hurt manner at this, which made Kane roll his eyes. "But you're also stuck with me, Goat Face."

The smaller man pursed his lips, crossing his arms. "I don't have a goat face!"

"Of course you do!" Brie smiled, "But you're adorable with it!"

"I am _not_ adorable!"

And that started an argument between Daniel and Brie over how adorable Daniel was and Kane just smiled, actually happy with his life at the moment.

"What are _you_ smiling at, Kane?" Daniel grouchily asked Kane from the pile of pillows, blankets, and jackets he aand Brie had made in the few seconds their argument was put aside to make a fort.

Kane raised an eyebrow at the construction, only to have Brie's head pop up right beside Daniel's. "Why are you so happy, Candy Kane?"

Kane growled a bit at the nickname she had given him, then shook his head and leant down, kissing them both on the lips. "I'm just happy with my elves is all."

**Sorry about not updating sooner, I've had final tests and I'm pretty sure I failed the History one I had today. Anyways, I'll try to catch up on all the days either on Friday or Saturday, and from then on I'll try to be faithful to the concept of the story.**

**Anyways, please review and tell me if you have any specific oneshot you want to see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7: Home: Randy Orton x Evan Bourne (Part 1)**

Randy Orton sighed in an annoyed fashion as he entered his home in St. Louis, already knowing the Christmas season would be a bad one for him. He had recently divorced his wife Samantha and she had taken his little girl, basically leaving him without any chance of happiness for this season. And not only that, but John Cena insisted on taking his WWE Championship, the only thing he had left for the time being.

He basically slammed the door shut and slammed his bags onto the floor, now annoyed as his phone began to ring.

"What?" He crankily growled as he answered it, not really paying attention to the caller ID.

_"Is that really the way to talk to your father, Randal Keith Orton?"_ The chastising tone of his father was what greeted him, making Randy groan at his own stupidity.

"I'm sorry, Dad... It's just that-"

_"It's just that nothing, son."_ His dad interrupted him, completely shutting Randy up. _"I know that you; for some reason I will never understand; seem to hate the Christmas season, so I've enlisted the help of one of your co-workers to get you into the mood."_

Randy wanted to groan once more at this news, but he knew better than to disrespect his father like that. He didn't want _any_ of his fellow wrestlers trying to cheer him up, only because he knew it would never work. His father tried the same thing every year when Christmas came round, and each ended with the same outcome. Randy hating one more person.

"You really don't have to do that, Dad."

_"Oh, but I do."_ His father answered, making Randy roll his eyes. _"You see, you keep mopin' around and being a bother so I'm going to send you someone you can't scream or hurt. Call me later when you've gotten happy, son."_

With that his father hung up, leaving Randy to groan and rest his back against the wall, closing his eyes while at it. "Why must you always do this, dad?" He asked himself, then opened his eyes as his doorbell rang.

Groaning once more he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the door, dreading to see who's help his father had enlisted this time around.

"Maybe he's asked Rey... He was the only person I didn't RKO or kick out of my house..." Randy mused, turning the lock and opening the door.

He looked forward and when didn't find anyone, he looked a bit down, only to find the smiling face of a fellow St. Louis native, Evan Bourne.

"Hey, Randy!" Evan smiled happily, moving to hug the Apex Predator. "Welcome home!"

Randy accepted the hug awkwardly, not hugging back but just patting the other's back, silently cursing his father. "Evan! You're helping my dad?" Randy asked, feigning shock.

Evan's smile never seemed to falter, not even when Randy almost closed the door in his face. "Yup! You know, I can't say no to your dad. We St. Louis natives have to stick together, you know." Evan chatted happily, dragging his two bags behind him, all the while Randy silently started to throw a mini tantrum. "Wow! This place is huge!"

Randy stopped his tantrum when Evan turned back to him, smiling slightly. "Yeah... I guess it is."

"Well, where's my room?" Evan inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Your_ room_?" Randy asked, shocked at this.

Evan just chuckled a bit and nodded. "Well, yeah. Bob said I'll be staying with you. You don't mind, right?"

"Not at all."

He could just tell this wouldn't end well.

**I'll try to update again today and it'll most probably be about Natalya and Bret Hart.**

**Please review, though!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 8: Family: Natalya and Bret Hart**

Natalya and her husband were back home in Canada for a few days because of the Christmas season and Vince McMahon's suspiciously nice mood. So, to celebrate the very rare moment, a huge chunk of the Hart family had somehow gathered together and were now throwing a make-shift Christmas party.

"How're the newlyweds?"

Natalya and Tyson Kidd both turned around from their conversation; or what was supposed to be on; with his family to find none other than Bret 'The Hitman' Hart smiling at them, holding two cups of eggnog in his hands.

"Uncle Bret!" She squealed, hugging her uncle tightly.

"Whoah, Kiddo!" Bret gasped, maneuvering himself so as to not let the drinks spill.

Natalya noticed what he meant and blushed, moving back. "Sorry, Uncle... It's just been a long time since I last saw you..." She explained somewhat lamely, looking down at the floor.

Bret only smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, offering her one of the drinks. "Come on, kiddo. I want to have a talk with you."

Natalya grabbed the drink, excused herself from her husband and his family, and followed her uncle. They went out the back porch after they each put on their coats and Natalya gasped at the sight before her.

Lights were all over the yard, making the snow light up in different intervals, and the green from the trees that was seen seemed to make the setting even more magical.

"Been a long time since you last came here, huh?"

Natalya looked to her uncle, only to find him staring into the snow. She looked down at the cup in her hand and nodded. "Yeah... It's been way too long."

They fell back into silence, each in their own little worlds. Well, that was until Bret whispered, "He loved it here, too."

Natalya looked at him to try to decipher what he meant, and when she saw the silent tears slowly start to form, she figured it out. "Uncle Owen?"

Bret only nodded, not trusting his own voice.

"I know he did. He loved almost everything, now that I think about it..." She chuckled nervously, then went back to slowly sipping her drink, not knowing what to say to her uncle.

He had never been good with his emotions, choosing anger over sadness and indifference when happy. So she just stepped closer to him and placed her hand into his, offering silent support.

"I made you come out here for a reason..." He suddenly after a few minutes of silence, now looking down at Natalya.

"Yeah. What was it, Uncle?" She asked, looking up at him.

Bret smirked at her, marveling at how much she had grown and matured, and told her, "The only thing I _really_ want to tell you is that I don't want the company to consume you."

Natalya cocked her head to the side, but allowed him to continue.

"I know the WWE, Nattie. It can chew you up and spit you out before you can even notice. And even though I've had a very fulfilling career, it's come with it's downfalls. I missed Christmas parties like this and missed chances to hang out with people that aren't here with me anymore." Bret's eyes were firm and his face stony, telling Natalya that he was serious. "I love how much you're working and I love seeing you happy in the middle of the ring, but just don't forget that you've got family that misses you too."

Natalya looked up into his eyes, and seeing nothing short of love and honesty, nodded. "I promise, Uncle Bret. I'll try my best to visit the family and not let the company get to me."

"Good." Bret ruffled up her hair, getting her to groan.

"Uncle!"

Bret only chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go back inside. We don't want to let your husband embarrass himself even further with his dancing skills, now do we?" He asked, making her look up and through the glass.

"TJ! Stop that! How much eggnog did you drink?"

Bret laughed as she took off running into the house, meaning to stop her husband from embarrassing himself with his stupid dancing. Then he crossed his arms as he entered himself, looking at all of the members of his family that were here. And with all the joy he could see around him, he couldn't help but smile. Yes, the WWE could suck you up and drain you, but at least Natalya and the rest of the Hart's would always have their family.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9: Ice Skating : Sheamus x Miz **

The months without his Great White had been tough and merciless, with many fights that had not ended in his favor and rivalries that had gone nowhere. The Authority, The Shield, and now, Kofi Kingston. Would it never end?

Right now, Miz was walking into his hotel room, his bags dragging behind him because of just how tired he was. After he opened the room, he was so tired that he didn't even change into any pajamas. He just threw his bags on the floor and flopped onto the bed, wanting nothing else but to fall asleep.

He actually fell asleep so deeply that he didn't hear the knock on his door, nor see how the door slowly opened and closed behind a very tall man.

"Just about tuckered out, aren't ye?" The man had a thick Irish accent as he spoke, his hand brushing Miz's hair out of his face to be able to see the man he loved deeply.

Miz leaned into the touch and sighed contentedly, as if unconsciously knowing his love was there. "Well, I guess we'll just have ta find a way ta get ye down there."

* * *

_'It's freezing.'_

That was the first thing that crossed Miz's mind as he slowly woke up, shivering because of the cold that surrounded him. Which was really weird because he didn't remember even taking off his heavy jacket when he went to sleep.

"Glad ta see yer awake."

Miz jumped up at the sound of his voice, completely missing his surroundings and focusing on the one person he had missed since Money in the Bank.

"Sheamus!" Miz jumped into Sheamus' arms instantly, feeling the tears swell in his eyes.

Sheamus only chuckled a bit and hugged Miz back tightly, knowing better than to tell him anything as the man regained his bearings. Both men stayed in that position for a few minutes, then Miz looked up at Sheamus and crushed their lips together.

Sheamus let out a small noise of surprise at the sudden action, but soon got into the rhythm of the kiss, allowing himself to let go for at least a few minutes.

"I missed you." Miz breathed deeply after the kiss, looking Sheamus straight into his eyes. "I was really worried, you know?"

"I know." Sheamus nodded slowly as he ran his fingers through Miz's hair, not once breaking eye contact. "But I have a surprise fer ye."

"What is it?" Miz asked, hoping that the surprise wasn't another of Sheamus' crazy date ideas. He still had a scar from the roller coaster.

"Look around."

With that Miz did as told, gasping as he laid his eyes on a piece of clean ice, which was surrounded by foliage decorated with Christmas lights. And, for some odd reason, Hornswoggle and Matt Hardy were dressed in tuxedos, playing violins.

Miz gestured to both men, silently asking 'What the hell?'

Sheamus chuckled, and answered, "Matty Boy owed me a favor, an' Hornswoggle's more than happy to help me."

Miz smiled at this, then looked down at where they had been sitting, which was a normal wooden bench. With a rose in a vase in the very middle, which had a blue ribbon wrapped around it's stem.

"Well, my Mizzy..." Sheamus grunted as he jumped off the bench, holding his hand out the love of his life. "Care ta skate with me?"

Miz smiled at him and accepted the hand, allowing Sheamus to pull him into the ice and into his arms, finally content.

"Never leave me again." Miz whispered as both men skated around the ice, Matt and Hornswoggle's melody adding to the magical moment.

Sheamus only kissed him softly and smiled, promising, "Never again."

**If you have any specific pairing or friendship you want to see, just say so.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10: Early Christmas: Randy Orton x Evan Bourne (Part 2)**

The first day with Evan hadn't been so bad, Randy allowed himself to admit. The younger man had made them both breakfast and chatted about the randomest things, ranging from the weather to the KGB. Both men actually spoke much about the secret societies they had heard of and Randy had found himself not minding Evan being around.

After the breakfast Evan had gone out for most of the day buying groceries and Randy had just lounged around his home, doing a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Then, when Evan got back and all the groceries had been put away, both men watched the movie Evan chose, Despicable Me, then went to bed.

When Randy woke up on the third day, the smell of freshly cooked bacon was the first thing that he noticed and he quickly got dressed and raced to the kitchen. That's when he noticed what Evan had done to his house.

"Oh, Randy, you're up." Evan noted as he placed the food on the table, wearing an apron that said 'Born to Cook... Oh, and win, too.'

Randy would've smiled a bit at this, seeing how Evan was poking fun at his own theme song, but the shock and slowly building anger did not allow him.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Evan asked, smirking at the man and looking as if he wanted to poke the Viper, but restrained himself.

"What..." Randy started to scream, but took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "What did you do to my house?"

Evan's smile faltered slightly at the question and he looked around at all the Christmas ornaments that he had covered Randy's stuff in.

"Um.. Early Christmas gift?" Evan asked lamely, slowly moving to the right of the table, seeing how Randy slowly approached him.

"Evan... Why are you moving away from me?" Randy lowly asked, glaring dangerously as the elf moved away from him.

"Because I don't feel like dying today... Randy." Evan answered, now smiling nervously because of the dangerous intent clear in Randy's eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, Evan. It's not like you made my house look like Santa _threw up all over it_."

Evan squealed suddenly as Randy lunged over the table and tried to tackle him, and Randy actually managed to grab his leg.

"Let go of me, Randy! I want to live!" Evan screamed as he kicked at Randy's hands, then took off running as soon as he was free.

"Get back here, Bourne!" Randy yelled after the younger man, chasing after him to try and strangle his neck.

"Stop running! It'll only be worse for you!" Randy yelled as he jumped over the chair Evan had thrown onto the floor.

"Leave me alone, you brute!" Evan yelled back at him, but suddenly twisted his ankle and fell right in front of a doorway.

"Gotcha!" Randy jumped onto the man, making him squeal as he blushed.

"Why are you blushing, kid? I'm only going to hurt you a little..."

"Look up." Evan murmured, which got Randy to look up.

And he groaned. "Why the mistletoe if you know we're going to be the only two here?" Randy growled, glaring down at Evan once more.

But the highflyer only smirked and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck, bringing him down enough to bring their lips together.

"To do that."

**Please review if there's a specific chapter you would like to see.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11: Savings: Matt Hardy, Xavier Woods, R-Truth, and CM Punk.**

"Matt, are you sure this is safe?" R-Truth asked as he drove the car deeper into the woods of Cameron, North Carolina.

"'Course it is, Truth!" Matt answered as he chuckled, his hand stuck out of the window to feel the snowflakes falling around them.

"Are you sure, Mr. Hardy?" Xavier asked respectfully, sandwiched in the back of the truck between a giddy Hornswoggle and a tied up CM Punk. "This doesn't seem like a very good idea."

Matt turned around in his seat, rolling his eyes at the younger man, and said, "Kid, come on! Would I do anything to get you all into any kind of danger?"

Punk rolled his eyes, and crossing his arms, answered with, "Of course you would! You're Matt Hardy! You; along with your insane teammates Jeff and Lita; were Team Extreme! Hell, you said that extreme was a lifestyle that you love to live!"

"Come on, Punk!" Matt smiled, making Punk want to smack him. "We're only going shopping for a Christmas tree!"

"In the middle of nowhere!"

"Technically, Punk, it's not nowhere." R-Truth intervened, smiling as he kept his eyes on the road. "We're deep in the woods of Cameron. Lovely town, Matt."

Matt smiled back at him, then turned once more to Punk. "Come on, Punkles, don't be such a downer and enjoy this! How long has it been since you last picked out your own Christmas tree?"

Punk only gave him a disinterested look, not even wanting to show any emotions. "I helped my little sister with the tree last year. But I've _never_ cut down a tree myself."

Matt only smiled cheekily, saying, "Well, there's a first time for everything!", then straightened up in his chair. "Ooh, Truth, right here!" He yelled, pointed at an open field to the right, prompting the older man to park them there.

"You sure?"

"Course I am!"

R-Truth pulled into the vacant lot and turned the car off, smiling as Hornswoggle jumped over him, opened the drivers door, then jumped out. "You coulda waited, 'Swoggle!"

The small man grumbled something as he waved off Truth, making Xavier laugh at his mentor. "Don't have to be so mean, 'Swoggle!"

"Come on!" Matt suddenly yelled with Punk slung over his shoulder, the younger man punching his back and cursing at him. "I know where we can find the best trees!"

"Let's go, Leprechaun! Truth wants hisself a tree!" Truth ran and grabbed Hornswoggle, placing him on his back to run behind the Hardy.

"Don't forget about me, guys!" Xavier yelled, doing his best to catch up to his group.

* * *

"I... Hate... You..." CM Punk gasped in between pants, sweating profusely as he swung the ax down, Hornswoggle holding a whip behind him. "Hardy..."

"I hate you too, Punkles!" Matt laughed heartily, swinging happily and seemingly almost not exhausted. At all.

"How are you still so happy, Mr. Hardy?" Xavier panted, holding a half full water bottle.

He and Truth were sitting on a random stump all the while Hornswoggle treated Punk like a slave and Matt chopped at the tree.

"Kid, don't call me Mr. Hardy." Matt said, then looked down to where he and Punk were chopping. "'Swoggle, that's enough. Now we just need to push it and we'll have our tree!"

Truth laughed and ruffled Xavier's head as the younger groaned, knowing just how embarrassed he could be right now. Xavier was a sweet and polite kid so he treated his elders with respect, which rubbed some of the older superstars the wrong way because they had persistently told him not to be so respectful.

"Timber!" Matt suddenly yelled and Truth and Xavier found themselves having to jump out of the way to not be crushed by the new Christmas tree.

"Are you insane?" Truth gasped.

"You could have killed them!" Punk yelled, "Ow!" He then screamed, Hornswoggle having whipped him because of his protest.

Then, just as Hornswoggle was about to scold him and whip him once more, there was a huge roar, causing Xavier; who had gotten up from his near fatal predicament; to jump into Matt's arms, much like Shaggy would do to Scooby.

"You comfortable, kid?" Matt chuckled, looking down as Xavier fumbled with herself.

Then another loud roar, this one closer, and suddenly a giant black bear was in front of the group. "AAAHHH!" The five men all screamed, and they took off running back to the truck, Matt carrying Xavier and leaving their tree behind.

Hornswoggle got into the driver's side, seeing how he had gotten there the fastest, and started the truck, waiting for the other four men to jump into the truck's bed. "DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" Matt yelled, eyes wide as the bear got closer and closer.

And Hornswoggle took off, driving rather shakily and almost crashing many times, leaving the men screaming bloody hell. And back in the woods where they had come from, the bear they had run from slowly made its' way back to the tree, eyes shining with his tongue stuck out, happy to see who was waiting for him.

"Told you it'd work, Johnny Boy." Jeff Hardy smiled and chuckled, putting his hand out to pet the bear.

John only shook his head, then looked up at the man who had brought the bear. "Are you sure it was a good idea to do that to them? Matt has ways to find out when Jeff tricks him."

"Oh, I'm sure. It's not my fault that Matt still owes me from when he was still a rookie." The man's voice was gruff, and Jeff laughed with him.

"Come on, Steve. We get the tree set up, give you and Bosco here dinner, then you can go and scar Matt a bit more."

"I would like nothing else, Jeff." Stone Cold Steve Austin smiled, crouching to pet his bear, chuckling as he thought about the many more he ways he could get back at Matt.

**Okay, so, it's funny. I highly doubt Stone Cold Steve Austin would have a bear, but it works.**

**Please review if you want to see anything.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 12: Memories: Eve and Miz (Past love between these two)**

Well, Sheamus was gone once more, having to leave because Vince ordered him back home, and Miz was left all alone once more. He didn't like it, but Vince had insisted that Sheamus had to rest up and heal before he could do any travelling with Miz.

And now, Miz was laying on his bed, arms tucked underneath his head as he tried to watch some random movie that he wasn't even interested in. Then, just as Miz was about to throw the control at the dumb woman that insisted on leaving her boyfriend for his sake, there was a knock on the door, causing him to pause the movie and sit up.

"I didn't expect any visitors..." He mumbled to himself, grabbing a jacket and zipping it up, seeing how he hadn't been wearing a short.

There was another knock, this one faster and stronger, just as Miz was getting up after putting on his slippers. "I'm coming! Have some patience, why don't ya?!"

The knocks stopped and Miz smirked to himself, knowing that he had gotten to whoever was outside of his door. He walked towards it and opened it, eyes closed while smirking. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Not really, Michael. Maybe I _should've_ waited." That voice! It made Miz's smirk falter and his eyes open, finding the one person he never thought he would see. "But I wanted to see you."

"_Eve_?"

The dark skinned woman smiled sweetly, flipping her hair from her shoulder. "Who else, honey?"

And her eyes widened as Miz tried to slam the door in her face, only for her to jam her foot right before it closed. "What're you doing here, Eve?"

She looked through the open space of the door and smiled at his somewhat scared face. "Just to talk. Can't two old friends get together to talk?"

"Not when they're not really old friends!"

Miz was angry. Who did Eve think she was? Just because she randomly showed up in front of his hotel door wearing a very nice red dress with chocolates in her hand did she actually think anything was going to happen?

Eve sighed, then held her hand out, "I promise I won't do anything. I just want to talk. For real."

Miz looked wearily at the hand, then sighed and grasped it. "You do anything funny, and I'll _never_ forgive you."

Eve only smiled and nodded, then patiently waited for the older man to open the door fully. Miz did so apprehensively, but still allowed the woman to walk inside and sit on his couch.

"Want anything?" He asked as he opened the mini fridge, rummaging for something to drink.

"Water'll be fine, Mike."

It surprised him to hear her calling him that, and Miz even faltered a bit, but he still just grabbed two water bottles and sat on the bed, handing Eve one of the bottles.

"Why're you here?" Miz's voice was tough, yet it held a bit of betrayal.

Eve looked up at him, and her eyes shinned with tears. "I want to apologize. For everything. For the screaming, the fighting, the hitting... I want to apologize for everything."

Miz's eyes widened in shock, and he was about to ask where this come from, but Eve continued. "We had good times, Miz. And I know you've moved on to Sheamus; and he's a great guy, really! But I have to get you to forgive me before _I_ can move on!" She whipped at a tear from her eye, grasping onto the bottle tightly. "I want to move on, have a family, get a job far away from the WWE, but I first I have to get _you_ to forget _me_."

Miz slid onto his knees and grasped her chin, whipping a tear away with his thumb. He himself was getting choked up, the horrid events of the past hitting him full blast. They had been a doomed couple from the beginning, both their egos easily getting in the way along with the stress of their demanding job. The fights were normal and so was the screaming, but sometimes the screams and fights somehow transgressed into them throwing random items and very few times did one of them get hurt.

"It's Christmas, Eve." Was the first thing Miz said, making her look up while sniffling. "I don't want to remember any of that and I know you don't either. I forgave you a long time ago and you forgave me too." Now he got up, grasping her hand. "Now, how about you and I go Christmas shopping for some of the roster and get some dinner? My treat."

Eve smiled at him, whipped the tears away, and nodded. "Can we stop by an ice cream shop? And get some-"

"Chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips, whip cream, and a cherry on top?" Miz finished for her, chuckling as she did so too.

"Haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Not at all. Now let's go."

**Review if there's any specific chapter you want to read please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Days 13, 14, and 15: Lights and Hospitals: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, R-Truth, and Xavier Woods.**

"I cannot believe you haven't put up the lights yet!" Jeff gasped as soon as he walked into Matt's house, John Cena, Edge, and Christian following behind him.

Matt groaned and almost smacked his head against his kitchen cabinet, having known that at some point his brother would hound on him for that. He still hadn't been able to put up the lights because he had still been dealing with the tree, having had to go back and chop a new one because of the unexpected bear attack from a few days ago.

"Yeah, Mattie! What have you been thinking?" Edge followed, hanging up his coat on Matt's coat rack, not even caring if he had been invited inside or not.

"Maybe he _hasn't_ been thinking, Edge. You know how Matt is!" Christian added, making Matt roll his eyes.

"You come into my home and you dare talk to me like that?" Matt asks, feeling his eyebrow twitch. "Either you get out or I _kick_ you out!"

Both Edge and Christian looked at each other, wondering why Matt was so angry at them, then looked up as R-Truth stood up. "Maybe y'all should get out. Matt's kinda mad right now."

Both men were surprised at this, but still shrugged and looked at Jeff. "We all know how mad Matt can get, so we'll just see you back when he's happier, okay?"

Jeff's smile faded at this, but he still nodded, "Sure thing. We'll torture him later. Bye!"

Matt held a tray filled with snacks and drinks as he walked towards his living room where Xavier and Hornswoggle were helping decorating the tree, both men humming Christmas songs to themselves.

"You two okay?" He asked, placing the tray down on his coffee table.

"Yeah!" Both men answered as they nodded, Xavier holding Hornswoggle on his shoulders as the small man tried to place the star at the very top of the tree.

"Well it looks beautiful!" Jeff said as he entered the room, holding John's hand as he smiled at the beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

"Yeah! You two did a good job!" John agreed.

R-Truth then entered the room with a box overflowing with Christmas lights, smiling as the men in the room looked at him. "Jeff's right, Matt. 'Bout time you decorated your home outside, too! So, Jeffro and Johnny Boy, you two'll help me unknot these lights while Matt, Xavier, and 'Swoggle finish up everything in the house! We'll decorate the outside tomorrow!"

Jeff and John both frowned to one another, but the glare Matt gave them was enough to make them nod and eagerly start helping R-Truth with the lights.

* * *

The next day, all six men were standing in front of the house by four in the afternoon, each with lights in their hands and a plan in their heads.

"Y'all ready for this?" Truth asked, smiling at his friends.

"Uh, Truth, you sure this is safe?" Xavier asked, looking up at the rickety looking side of the roof he and Matt had been assigned to. "I don't feel like going to the hospital on Christmas."

"What you talkin' 'bout, Willis?! Just get to work!" Truth commanded, which got the rest of the men working.

All was fine as they placed the lights, Hornswoggle decorating the bushes in front of Matt's house with the help of Jeff while John and Truth worked on the front of the house. Xavier and Matt were weary of the back of the house, Matt knowing the dangers that were left there because of his unintentional neglect, but they worked as well as they could.

And, by nightfall, all the lights had been placed and the men were standing back in the front of the house.

"You guys ready to see this?" Jeff asked from inside the house, holding the cables of the lights to plug them in.

"Yeah!" The men all chorused, then waited expectantly as Jeff plugged them in.

Nothing happened.

"Well? How does it look?" Jeff asked from inside the house.

"What do you mean? We can't see nothing!" Matt yelled, slowly growing angered by Jeff.

"What?! I just plugged it in!" Jeff yelled back, also getting angry because of Matt.

"Get out, I'll deal with that! Xavier, come with me!" Matt instructed, then stormed into the house as Jeff walked outside.

And after a few minutes of Matt and Xavier fiddling with electricity, sparks flew. Quite literally.

* * *

"Ugh... What happened?" Matt groaned as he raised his hand to his forehead, feeling like hell.

"Matt? What... What are you doing here?" Xavier Woods asked from the bed beside Matt, shocked by seeing him there.

"Well, the real question should be what you _two_ are doing here." A new voice interrupted them, making both Matt and Xavier look up at the front of the room.

Apparently they were in a hospital and Jeff, Hornswoggle, John, R-Truth, Edge, and Christian were standing there, looking at them with worried eyes.

"And the answer to that," Jeff continued, moving to sit beside Matt. "is that you two idiots somehow messed up Matt's circuitry so much that it blew up in front of you. Fortunately, your pretty faces didn't get screwed up!"

John rolled his eyes, then said, "It was a small spark, but most of the lights are busted and you two are now here. Why did you mess with electricity?"

Matt only shrugged, and Xavier sighed. "I told him not to."

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this." Edge spoke out, crossing his arms.

And Christian, understanding his friend's train of thoughts, asked, "And what would that be, Edgey-poo?"

Edge smiled at him, and answered, "He'll be a hell of a good dad when the time comes!"

**I made it three days cause it's already the twentieth and I'm still extremely behind. ****Please review if you want to see anything in specific. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 16: Gifts: AJ Lee and Seth Rollins:**

"Are you sure this is safe, AJ?" Seth Rollins asked as he sneaked down the halls with his partner in crime.

"Not at all." AJ smirked, turning back to him with her colorful bag held tightly in her gloved hands.

This wouldn't be a normal sight in itself, with Seth and AJ working together and slinking all the way through the arena. But, it was even weirder because of what they were wearing. AJ the dress she wore to Santa's elf, and Seth the male equivalent of it.

"Then, why are we doing this?" Seth asked, not understanding why AJ would drag him into something dangerous.

"Because the roster needs to smile!" AJ hissed back, then shushed him as they slunk closer to the private locker rooms.

Seth rolled his eyes, then looked at the list AJ had given him. He had crossed out about ten of the names, but there were still many left. Right now they were trying to find Randy Orton's room to give him his gift.

"There it is!" AJ squealed excitedly, jumping up and flying to the door.

Seth just sighed and followed behind, then softly knocked on the door. When there was no answer, AJ barged in and quickly made her way to the dresser. "We have to be quick!"

Seth shook his head but still followed, then opened his own bag and dug out the gift AJ had assigned for the Viper. Carefully he placed the box in the dresser, then turned back to AJ.

"What _are_ these gifts, anyway, AJ?" He asked as they both walked out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Suddenly someone yelled from the direction of the main locker rooms, making AJ gasp.

"Someone got my gift!" She sang, then pulled Seth away and into a corner.

She and Seth both looked from the corner, then spotted Brodus storming down the hall. "WHO THE HELL THINKS THIS IS FUNNY?! ANGER MANAGEMENT!?"

AJ giggled as she hid her mouth, all the while Seth gasped. "You gave him that, AJ? _Do you want to die_?" He hissed, grasping her by the shoulders.

The Black Widow smiled and shrugged, then poked her head out once more as she heard some scuffling in the hall. "Hey, Brodus, don't be so mad, bro!" Zack Ryder said, smiling at the giant. "This is a Christmas gift, most probably. And, come on, it's only harmless fun! Look at what they gave me!"

And he showed Zack the box of chocolates he had gotten, which also had a note attached to it. "Come on, you got candy! That's unfair!"

"How is that unfair, Brodus?" Zack asked, then waved the note in his face. "This says that I don't have to worry, my time to shine will come at some moment! This means whoever gave us the gifts just cares about our well being!"

Brodus' eyes widened at this, then he pursed his lips in thought. "Yeah... Maybe you're right, dawg... I_ have_ been kinda mean lately..."

Zack smiled widely, then lightly smacked Brodus' arm. "Good, now come on, bro! Let's share these chocolates while I kick your ass on 2K14!"

And as both men left chatting happily, AJ couldn't help but smile as Seth only stared at her.

"Did you plan it like this?" Seth asked, astonished.

"Course I did, Seth!" AJ smiled, then it turned wicked. "Now let's leave a gift for Kaitlyn!"

**Please review and tell me if you want to see any specific chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Day 17: Snow: Torito and Hornswoggle**

The day after Matt and Xavier's accident, Hornswoggle was back with the normal roster, having had to go back because Vince demanded it of him. The small man wasn't happy with this, seeing how two of his best friends were in the hospital with electrical burns, but Vince wanted Hornswoggle back and he couldn't deny the boss.

Now the leprechaun was walking down the halls of the hotel, dragging his feet because he really didn't have anything to do now. Khali and Natalya didn't hang out with him as much anymore because they were so enthralled with their own stuff, Matt and his gang were still in Cameron because of the injuries, and the rest of the wrestlers just didn't understand him like his friends.

Hornswoggle pursed his lips as he jammed his hands into his jacket pocket, feeling very sad right now. He just continued wandering around, completely ignored by the people that were taller than him, not that it bothered him. He was already used to his height being an impediment.

But, what Hornswoggle didn't know, was that just a few feet away from him was another man with the same problems he had, but this one wore a mask along with casual clothes. This was none other than El Torito, the best friend of the new tag team, Los Matadores, and he was feeling the strain of being an underappreciated wrestler.

He was also being ignored by the taller people that passed him by, but he also didn't mind, for he was also used to it. His two friends, Diego and Fernando, were hidden away in their hotel room discussing something or the other that Torito did not care about and he was just hoping to be left alone for just a little while. Just a few hours before he was back to listening to incessant whining from wrestlers way younger than him.

Because both men weren't really paying attention to their surroundings, they completely missed one another when they were walking straight into each other. But, when they finally noticed, it was too late and Hornswoggle and Torito were now on the floor because of the sheer impact.

"Ow..." Hornswoggle growled as he rubbed his head, sitting up to find his fellow wrestler also sitting up.

No spoken words passed between them as they looked at one another, but it was a silent conversation that was unnoticed by the people that happened to pass by them in the halls. Suddenly, Hornswoggle smiled and got up, offering Torito his hand.

The older man looked at it, then shrugged and grasped it. Hornswoggle continued smiling as he held onto Torito's hand, starting to drag him out of the hotel. The older man just allowed him to be pulled away, deciding that whatever the younger man wanted him to see it couldn't be so bad.

So, both men, donned in their winter clothing walked out of the hotel and into the snow, Hornswoggle finally happy that he had found somebody that would follow him without asking what was going on, and Torito curious as to what his new companion was doing.

But, they both continued in silence as Hornswoggle led them to something that was a park, which was now completely covered in snow, and plopped down, pulling Torito with him.

Torito looked at him, wondering why they had sat down in the middle of the snow, but his eyes soon widened in realization when Hornswoggle started to build what looked like a base to a snowman.

"Help?" Hornswoggle asked gruffly, which got a smile from Torito.

Even though he couldn't see it, Hornswoggle could sense it and did sporadic hand motions as if telling Torito to start building the torso. And Torito, seemingly understanding that, started doing just that.

And after a few hours, both Torito and Hornswoggle had finished building five miniature snowmen and had made dozens of snow angels.

"'Swoggle!"

Hornswoggle looked up from the ball he had made in his hand, having intended to throw it at his companion when he heard the yell. There, walking towards them, were Diego, Fernando, and the guys he had thought stayed in Cameron.

Hornswoggle pushed Torito, who looked up and found their normal sized friends. He frowned, grabbed Hornswoggle's hand, and started leading them away. He had a new friend and didn't intend on losing him.

And soon enough both men were running away from their friends, going deeper into the park to continue playing with the snow.

**Please review if you want to see anything in a chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 18: Milk and Cookies: Eve and Miz (Part 2)**

It was shocking, really, to Miz how he and Eve could be so civil to each other. Almost a week after Eve came to his hotel room offering chocolate and pleading for forgiveness, and they were hanging out with each other as if they had always been the best of friends.

"Well, who do you think is better, Superman or Batman?" Eve chuckled as they dunk chocolate chip cookies in their milk, which made Miz scoff.

"Batman of course! He's the Dark Knight! Ain't nobody better than him!"

Eve stared at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing, her cookie almost falling out of her hand.

"Why are you laughing? He's the best there is!" Miz gasped, which made Eve giggle as she hid her mouth with her hand.

"I thought that was Jericho!" She joked, which got him to growl.

"And Punk and Hart! No, Eve, I meant Batman's the best in the comics!"

Now Eve had calmed down from her laughing fit, and leaned onto the table, one eyebrow quirked. "But I thought _Wolverine_ was the best in the comics."

Miz glared at her, and shook his finger at her as if getting ready to tell her off, but a knock at his door interrupted him. He turned around with wide eyes, while Eve eyed the door.

"You going to get it, Hot Shot?" Eve asked, wondering why Miz still hadn't opened it.

He turned back to her, slightly glaring, and said, "Last time I opened a hotel door, you were there. So I'm trying to see if the outcome may be worth it!"

Eve gasped, then slapped his arm while chuckling. "Fine, I'll get it." She said, getting up.

Miz only shrugged and went back to his cookies, deciding it wouldn't hurt for Eve to get a taste of her own medicine. Heck, maybe it was one of _her_ exes trying to find her!

"Eve?" Miz's eyes widened and his arm stopped halfway from getting the cookie into his mouth as he heard the voice, shocked to hear it.

"Why, Sheamus!" Eve gasped, smiling mischievously because she knew Miz was instantly regretting letting her open the door. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sheamus scratched the back of his neck as he thought of how to answer the woman, but before he could, Miz had pushed her out of the way and was hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here, Sheam-O? Vince said-" Miz started to freak out, but a chaste kiss from Sheamus stopped him.

"Vince said ta go back home and rest. But, then thing is," Sheamus moved his arms to wrap around Miz's waist, smiling down at the younger man. "Ah can't rest without ye, Miz."

Miz smiled widely at this and kissed him passionately, causing a gasp to escape Sheamus' lips. And, all the while they shared this moment, Eve sat back down in her chair and looked at her glass of milk, actually smiling. Seeing both these men together, she didn't feel angry or jealous. She actually; much to her own surprise; was happy for them.

Maybe she was finally able to move on from the train wreck that was her relationship with Miz.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, making both men separate and blush. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I was really hoping to finish eating these milk and cookies with friends. So, Miz and Sheamus, sit your _arses_ down!"

Sheamus chuckled at this, but still grasped Miz's hand and hauled him to the table, serving himself a glass of milk and grabbing a few cookies for himself.

The three ate happily, joking around over whatever came to mind and Miz had to admit it, Eve really could behave herself. Not once did she say something about their past relationship and he was happy about it. But, one thing did bother him a bit.

"So... About Batman..." He started, getting a glare from Eve and a nervous chuckle from Sheamus. "What?"

And this made his two friends laugh. Miz only rolled his eyes and went back to his cookies, and couldn't help but think that Milk and Cookies _really_ were magical. Not one problem came up and everything went fine. Well, that was until Eve found an embarrassing picture of Miz and showed it to Sheamus.

"_Eve..."_

**Please review if you want to see a specific chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 19: Caroling: Zack Ryder, AJ Lee, and Seth Rollins. (Part 2 for AJ and Seth)**

"I cannot believe you dragged me into this, Ryder." Rosa growled as she tried to hide her face behind the hoodie of her fur coat.

It was Christmas in Long Island and Zack had insisted on both of them to go caroling, but now Rosa was regretting ever going with him.

The man was wearing a complete Elf suit, along with AJ Lee and Seth Rollins, and every house they sang to they would give toys to the children. Rosa was the only normal one, it appeared, and she tried her best to hide as she sang, but Zack insisted on pushing her in front of him and his helpers, which made her even more embarrassed.

"I can't believe you're not enjoying yourself, Rosa!" AJ smiled mischievously at the other woman, starting to scroll her the book in her hands to find another Christmas carol to sing.

Seth nodded as he stood beside AJ, also looking at the songs they could choose. Rosa scoffed and rolled her eyes, then turned to Zack. "Zack, I love you... But there's no way in hell I'm going to stay here with you guys dressed like that."

With that she turned around and walked away, her blonde hair bouncing as she did so, leaving Zack and the other two staring after her. While AJ and Seth didn't seem to mind Rosa leaving, Zack was clearly pouting, most probably feeling it was his fault that his ideas were so stupid and had once more driven Rosa away.

"Oh, who needs her?!" AJ asked, trying to lighten the mood and wipe the pout from Zack's face. "We'll continue caroling and giving gifts to the kids! Come on, Zacky!"

With that the three went to the other houses, AJ and Seth singing heartily but Zack was a bit down after Rosa left them.

"Oh my gosh! You're AJ Lee!" Suddenly a little kid gasped, making the three adults stop on their way to another house in the middle of the sidewalk. "And you're Seth Rollins!"

The three turned around and found two little kids staring at them in shock, one a girl and the other a boy. The girl was dark skinned with short black hair and bright hazel eyes, while the boy was pale with electric blue eyes and blonde hair spiked up.

"But I don't know who the other guys is..." The little boy continued his train of thought, pouting as he brought his hand to the top of his head, as if trying to remember who Zack was.

Zack bowed his head after the boy said this, already knowing that the boy was right into not knowing who he was. He wasn't a top star in the WWE, he wasn't big like Mark Henry or Big Show, and he was extremely agile like Mysterio, so why would any kid recognize him?

"You idiot! That's Zack Ryder!" The girl suddenly slapped the back of her friend's head, shocking the three adults.

The boy only shrugged, seemingly used to this, which angered the girl further. "He's my favorite wrestler, I have his brawling buddy and his sunglasses, and I even speak about him more than half of the day, and you don't remember him?! Are you stupid or somethin'?"

The boy only stared at her, which caused the girl to roll her eyes and turn to the three adults. "What are you three doing out here? I thought wrestlers had a busy schedule..."

AJ smiled at her, crouched down in front of her, and answered with, "We do, but tonight we decided to go caroling."

Zack suddenly smiled brightly, scooped up the little girl; which made Seth and AJ gasp in shock; and asked, "Wanna got with us, little dudette?"

"Yeah!" She yelled, then pointed at her friend. "I know he's stupid, but can he come with us?"

Zack pursed his lips, as if thinking of an answer, then shrugged and said, "As long as you can make him remember who I am, I'm fine with it!"

And with that the three wrestlers took the two kids caroling with them, and Zack somehow ended up attached to the little girl. So much so that he even tried to adopt her. Luckily, her parents didn't allow that, but decided that they could let Zack drop by and visit as long as he told them.

"Wow! Rosa sure missed a night!" Seth gasped as they returned to the hotel, Zack nodding with him.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the Christmas season _has_ made me a tad bit lazy. **

**But, please review if you want to see any specific chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 20: Santa: Rey Mysterio and Big Show**

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?"_

"I said _no_, Rey."

"_Pretty please with a cherry on top?_"

"Do you even know what no means, Rey?" Big Show asked, exasperated with his current tag team partner and what said teammate was asking for.

"_Pretty please with whip cream and cherry on top of that with two scoops of chocolate ice cream?_"

Big Show looked down at Rey; whom had his hands clamped in front of him; pleading and begging with eyes as big as a puppy's.

The large man only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. "You have been spending way too much time with your kids, Rey."

Rey only kept his wide eyed stare, almost pouting as he stared up at Big Show. "_Please_?"

Big Show wiped his face with his large hand, looked down at Rey with one eye, then sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"Santa! Santa!" Cody Rhodes and Evan Bourne both gasped as the largest Santa they had ever seen walked through the backstage, accompanied by a small Mexican looking elf.

"That's me!" Big Show cringed as he hoisted the bag up higher on his shoulder, Rey snickering from beside him as Cody and Evan both ran towards them. "Have you two been good boys this year?"

Cody and Evan both looked at one another, and rapidly answered with, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Well, then, good boys deserve good gifts! Don't they, Santa?" Rey asked Big Show, who only growled on the inside.

"I believe they do, Twinkle!"

Rey frowned at the name, then poked Big Show's stomach, "I told you my name's D.T, Santa!"

"Forget names! What do we got?" Cody interrupted, smiling widely as both dressed up men turned to them once more.

Big Show breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes, then he threw his large bag in front of him and opened it. "Let's see what we can give one Cody Rhodes and one Evan Bourne."

As Big Show looked through his bag for a gift for both men, Randy Orton just happened to pop in, carrying both his Championship belts as he searched for Evan. He raised an eyebrow at seeing both Cody and Evan together, but was even more surprised at the people in front of them.

"Show? Rey? What are you two doing dressed like that?" Randy asked as he joined his boyfriend, throwing an arm over Evan's shoulders, causing the shorter man to blush.

"What do you mean, Ran?" Cody asked, turning to his mentor. "These are Santa and D.T."

Randy looked at him, then turned to Rey. "D... T...?"

"For 'Da Twinkle', Mr. Orton." Rey smiled, hoping that Randy wouldn't do anything to blow their cover. "Now have _you_ been a good kid?"

"What do you mean, Rey? I'm not a kid."

Randy didn't know what in the world was going on, but he was really starting to worry about his workplace. It wasn't even a few days ago that he saw both AJ Lee and Seth Rollins dressed as traditional elves handing out gifts to the stars, and now he saw Rey Mysterio dressed as Mexican elf and Big Show as Santa. And not even the traditional, but the one from Rise of the Guardians.

"Now listen here, _esé_, it's Christmas," Rey started stomping towards Randy, pointing at him with a threatening finger, "And every good person gets a gift! Now tell me, have you been good?"

"Aha! Here you go, Cody!" Big Show had finally found the perfect gift for Cody, handing it to him with a bright smile.

Cody quickly started unwrapping it, only to find a gift card for Game Stop and Injustice: Gods Among Us. "No way!" Cody gasped, staring wide eyed at the gift. "Thank you, Santa!"

With that the man ran away, going to find the closest Playstation 3. Now Evan was excited and Randy was rolling his eyes.

"What's for me, Santa?"

"Come on, Evan. This is stupid." Randy said, trying to pull Evan away from the insanity. "Those are just Big Show and Rey Mysterio dressed up!"

"That's it! He's dog food!" Rey suddenly yelled, and before Randy could do anything, was on the Viper, beating him up with his own belts.

Big Show and Evan stared after them both, then Evan smiled and turned to 'Santa'. "What's for me?"

**Please review if you want to see any specific chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 21: Preparations: Triple H and Shawn Michaels**

"Come on, Hunt! It's only three days till Christmas!" Shawn yelled excitedly as he did his best to fast walk down the halls of the arena.

It was a Saturday, but Shawn and Triple H; along with some of the older Superstars; had decided to host yet another Christmas party, but this time for the current roster. They believed that the younger Superstars needed some Christmas cheer that had nothing to do with wrestling, so they wanted to surprise them on the 23rd after Monday Night RAW.

"Well, technically Shawn, it's actually _four_ days till Christmas..." Hunter mumbled as he did his best to keep up with his best friend, who only rolled his eyes at the answer.

"Shut up right now if you don't want a Sweet Chin Music!" Shawn threatened, then gasped as he tried his best to balance the many gifts and decorations in his arms.

Hunter frowned but kept quiet, knowing that Shawn would keep that promise, and just followed his best friend to the hidden second wing of the Arena.

When they got there and Kane allowed them to pass, Shawn gasped, looking on in wide-eyed wonder at the way their friends had decorated the whole place. Giant candy canes were placed all throughout the place as if they were columns, and they had tinsel rolled all around.

There were Christmas lights all throughout the ceiling and there somehow were giant Nutcrackers at the end of the giant hall, which were also holding various Christmas gifts. There were more Christmas decorations all around, but Shawn's amazement just had to be expressed in words.

"You guys did a wonderful job!" He exclaimed, which made Stephanie smile.

"Why thank you, Shawn. You know, I was very wary of letting 'Taker help, but it wasn't so bad to let the Deadman help." Stephanie said as she sauntered towards her husband and his best friend, Undertaker frowning as he followed her.

"All for the roster." 'Taker mumbled, crossing his arms as Hunter smirked at him.

"Well, I'm not sure they're all kids that would like to sit on Santa's lap, but they should at least like this."

"A real life Santa's workshop!" Shawn exclaimed, suddenly throwing everything he had in his arms onto the floor and going to leap on Santa's lap, whom was actually Big Show with Rey Mysterio standing beside him. "Santa! I want a Helicopter, and two shotguns, and..."

As Shawn continued with his Christmas list, Hunter only chuckled and placed his things on a table nearby. "All I know, Honey," He said as he walked towards Stephanie, wrapping his arms around her. "Is that I just want to spend Christmas with you."

**Please review.**


End file.
